Harry Potter and the Key
by Hudine
Summary: This is a cross between HP/Buffy Dawn Summers dose some acedental magic and gets a letter asking her to go to Hogwarts. Also there is a new fimilair DADA teacher. *CHAPTER 8 NOW UP*
1. Prolouge and chapter 1 - Dawns Accedenta...

Title: Harry Potter and the key.

Author: Hudine I Forget

Rating: PG-13

Category: Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire slayer crossover

Summery: After Dawn causes what seems to be a very odd event without even realizing it, an even stranger thing happens. She gets a letter one summer's day carried by an owl, in it it says she has been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is very keen to go, and begs her sister Buffy, who eventually relents to let her go, after getting a call from Giles in England promising to look after.

Disclaimer: It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others.

Notes: This is really set not so far into season 6 of Buffy and in Harry's 5th year. The Buffy time line has been played about with a bit to make things fit.

Spoilers: Season 5 and start of 6 of Buffy

**********

Prologue

**********

Dawn Summers is the little sister of, Buffy Summers. On the outside they look like any ordinary family. Younger 15 year old girl living with her older sister, in a town called Sunnydale in California. Their mother died earlier that year after complications from an operation to remove a brain tumor. Their father, Hank Summers, who devoiced their mother some 6 years ago; never called, not even when their mother had died, and spent allot of time in Spain with his secretary. So it was just her and Buffy, with the help of Buffy's friends: Willow, Tara, Ayna, Xander and Spike.

But all is not as it seems. In truth Buffy is really a vampire slayer. The chosen one, as the legend goes, to each and every generation a slayer is born. One girl among many, she alone who will face, the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. Being 22 years old Buffy is one of the longest living slayers there was. For each slayer brought down another will follow. Meaning as soon as one slayer dies another is activated. Buffy herself was not activated until she was 15 years old. Like most of the slayers before her, and as you can imagine a slayer's mortality rate is not very good. Most die by their 18th birthday. Though Buffy was never truly alone in her quest. She had a guide, trainer, researcher and friend, the watcher. His name was Rupert Giles. Though Giles left her to go back to England, they still kept in contact.

Even Dawn herself was not all she seemed to be. She looks like any normal 15 year old but she is not really. She really has only existed for a year now.

One year ago there was the goddess Glorificus, who was cast out of her dimension and trapped inside a mortal boy, for being unusually cruel. She was hell-bent on getting back to her dimension to make the people there suffer. Though there was only one way to get there again though. She could only get back by steeling a key to open all the dimensions of hell into earth and going though the right portal. But the monks that guarded the key hid it when she came looking. So they sent it to the one place they felt it would be safe, and in a way that will make sure it was going to be protected by the person they entrusted the task to. It was sent to the slayer, in the form of a sister. The one thing they where sure she will guard with her life.

And that is what she did. The day came when Glory kidnapped Dawn and took her to a poorly constructed platform in a junkyard, 50ft in the air. A ceremony was preformed on her, and they cut her, letting the blood slowly drip out of her opening the gateway. That's when it happened. Buffy realized the only way to stop this from happening was for her, to sacrifice herself for her sister. Buffy leaped of the platform going though the massive energy vortex below, and was dead when she hit the ground. But it worked the gate was closed and the stars was out of alignment. It was over.

However this was not the end for Buffy. Her best friend Willow Rosenberg planned a way to resurrect Buffy from the grave. So after months of gathering the things needed, her and her girlfriend Tara; best fiend Xander, and his girlfriend Anya they cast the spell making Buffy come back to life and her soul return to her body.

Another thing unusual about Dawn is that her babysitter is a Vampire. Spike was one of the worst you could get, and still would be given the chance, but an encounter with the US Military and some experimentation rendered him harmless to humans. He can only attack other demons now without getting disabling pain stopping him from doing anything. This is caused by a chip they out in his brain, that he can't get out.

And as for the town it's self. It is not all it seems to be either. The nice name it depicts it's self is not all it seems. In fact Sunnydale, California is the spot where hell opens onto earth known as the hellmouth. This brings the general population, of vampires, daemons and other dark creatures up higher than anywhere else in the world.

*****************************

Chapter 1 - Dawn's accidental magic

*****************************

Dawn was in her room, when her sister came in.

"DAWN! What did I tell you about borrowing my favorite blue sweater?!"

"Well it wasn't as if you where wearing it!" She snapped back to Buffy totally unfazed by her sister. These days it very little can scare her.

"That is not the point." Buffy snapped back at her. "You are supposed to ask me first. It's called being polite."

"Oh. And I suppose you would ever let me if I just asked." She replied.

"Well I might have."

"Yea right."

Buffy picked up her blue sweater of the bed, and looked at it, seeing there was a pink mark on it. "Look! You even got it dirty!" She said pointing at the pink mark on it.

Dawn was so mad at her sister, she just wished the whole sweater would turn pink, with all her willpower. That's when the strangest thing happened. The sweater did turn entirely pink right before their own eyes. Both Dawn and Buffy's mouth dropped, as they saw what happened. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Dawnie, don't say hell, and I have no idea..."

"It was only a shirt... Right?" Dawn asked starting to feel responsible.

Buffy was still battled about it and forgot all about being angry with her sister. "Yea... Look Dawn you go to bed, now it's late."

Before Dawn could protest, the baffled Buffy was turned around and walking out the door.

******

Later that week Dawn found that it was not the only thing that happened around her. There was the a broken cereal bowl that dawn dropped on her foot, as soon as it fell and smashed she felt the terrible pain as one of the peaces of it stuck in deeply into her toe. She then wished she never dropped it cause it looked like it was going to need stitches. Then out of nowhere the bowl was back in her hand in one peace, and her foot was not cut. It was as if nothing had happened.

Then there was the disasters haircut she got. The hairdresser's hand slipped and cut out a huge noticeable chunk of her hair. She went home crying, wishing she had her hair back the way it was, and when she woke up the next morning it was the way it was before she gone to get her haircut.

So that's what got her, worried about it. Her and Buffy looked though every book Giles had left them in the magic box, to see if they can find an answer.

They must have been there for ages. The bell rang and a customer came in and started to look around. Anya who had now joined them sat watching the man. "I hope he is going to buy something. I hate it when people come in just to look around, and don't buy anything. It's so inconsiderate."

Dawn looked up from the book she was reading though to take a look at the tall, thin man who was looking at ingredients totally oblivious to who was in the shop. Which Dawn realized he must be, or else extremely stupid, as she recognized the man. She just wished the man's shoe laces where tied together so he couldn't run away. "Em... Buffy? Am I imagining things, or is that Ethan Rayne over there?"

"What?" She asked surprised as she turned around. Sure enough there he was.

"Who is Ethan Rayne?" Anya asked looking puzzled.

"Just the center of all evil pranks played using magic." Buffy replied. She got up and walked over to Ethan approaching from behind quietly. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and tried to run. But he fell flat on his face because his shoe laces where tied together.

Seeing that made Dawn be both very shocked and laugh at the site.

"Oh yes very funny, now would someone mind letting me get up." Ethan replied.

"Sure" Buffy told him as she lifted him buy his shirt collar and dragged him to the table and slammed him down on a chair. "So Ethan what bring you here?"

Ethan winced at the pain of being forcefully slammed on a chair by someone with three times the strength of a normal human. "Oh, just thought I'd come stalk up on a few things."

"Ah. So, what mischief where you planning on getting into this time then? If your planning on turning Giles into a demon again forget it cause he's gone back to England."

"Well in all fairness I did turn Ripper into a demon that those solider boys got no hope in killing. Was going to rescue him after, needed to show him what was going on!"

"Yea, sure. Your all heart Ethan." Buffy told him back with allot of sarcasm.

"If you must know I needed to get some things to activate a portkey to go home."

"Portkey?" Buffy asked eyes looking in a disbelieving manor.

"It's an ordinary looking object that will transport you to a new location, when you touch it." Ayna answered for him. "Wizards normally use them to travel a long distance."

Ethan glanced down at the books on the table. "Having trouble with objects chancing?" He asked casually as he read one of the paragraphs.

"None of your dam business." Buffy snapped back.

"Fine. If you don't want any help from someone your holding captive, that happens to speak 15 different languages."

"15? There was me thinking you could barley speak 1." Buffy insulted.

Just to prove his point he stated to read out a translation of what was on one of the books in front of him.

"Ok smarty pants. We get the point." Dawn snapped at him.

Ethan just gave an amused smile. "So what's the symptoms? Other than people's shoe laces mysteriously getting tied together? Could be a poltergeist."

"No it's been happening to me everywhere lately." Dawn realized what she said and put her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, so it's things happening around you. Did you want them to happen in anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Dawn snapped back. "who asked you for help?"

"Well I just love taking an interest in things causing chaos you know. Gave it up myself though."

"Yea right, I bet your the one causing it!" Buffy shouted at him.

"No, no. Not me. If you want to blame someone ask your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn shot back. "I'm not doing anything."

"You may not be deliberately doing this Dawn. But I am convinced it is you that is doing it. It's what is known as 'accidental magic' allot of muggle born and pure blood wizards do it before they learn to stop doing it. What I am surprised at is you didn't get sent to Hogwarts. I need to see Professor Dumbledore, this. You are doing it that often you have allot of talent. Would be a pity to let it go to waste. At that moment Ethan mysteriously turned into a brown barn owl and flew out an open window.

Buffy and Dawn looked at the window in disbelieve. "What??" They said in unison.

"What the hell is Hogwarts? What is a Muggle, how the hell did Ethan do that, and who is Dumbledore????" Buffy was the first to ask.

Anya was looking at them like they where idiots. "Hogwarts, is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. It's as old as I am. I went to it before I became a demon. Was hand picked by Slytherin himself! As for a muggle that's a name for a person with no magic in their blood, an ordinary person like Xander. Professor Dumbledore is the current headmaster at Hogwarts last I heard. He's a little eccentric but is a good and kind man. Was a Gryffindor when he was at school there though. As for Ethan turning into an owl he is obviously an Animagus ."

"What's an Animagus ? And what is a Gryffindor?" Dawn asked confused.

Anya sighed. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can change themselves into an animal without the aid of spells."

"I'm surprised he didn't turn into a rat." Buffy added. "So what is a Gryffindor then?"

Anya lets out a long impatient breath. "Hogwarts was founded by 4 people and their are 4 houses named after them. Gryffindor, notorious for the brave and cunning as well as noble. Hufflepuff they are loyal. Ravenclaw are the scholars, the smartest. And last but not least Slytherin the house I was in. They are well known for the devious and deceitful and will bend the rules when necessary. There has never been a witch or wizard turn dark that I am aware of that was not in Slytherin."

"Three guesses which house Ethan would be in, then. I'm betting Slytherin." Buffy muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Letter

*****************

Chapter 2 - The letter

*****************

It was a hot morning. Dawn had sat down at the kitchen table with the window open. She was eating her cornflakes and watching the TV when a large snowy owl swooped though the window and dropped a letter on the table beside her and sat there looking at her expectantly.

Buffy came down and saw the owl on the table. "Did I get my head banged a little too hard patrolling last night or is there an owl sitting on table??"

"So I'm not the only one seeing it then?" Dawn asked in disbelieve. "It em... dropped this letter."

Dawn picked up the letter and looks at it

_Dawn Summers  
Sunnydale  
California  
USA_

"It's addressed to me." She told her sister.

She looked at the back and there was a red wax seal there with a crest on it, it had a lion, snake, badger, and raven, with an H in the middle. Below was the writing saying 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' she had no idea what this meant, so she broke the seal and took out the letter and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Summers_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please fined the enclosed necessary books and equipment._

_You have missed us somehow and we are pleased to find you as your talents show great potential. Unfortunately you shall be starting in 5th year. We feel you shall have no problems catching up as allot of 5th year is repeating old work as well as new. You will also be required to go to extra classes for 2 hours at the end of the day to catch up._

_The wax seal on this envelope is also a portkey that will activate on 31st August that will take you to London when you touch it. There you will be met by a member of staff named Hagrid. School term starts on 1st September._

"It's a letter telling me I've been accepted into Hogwarts." Dawn answered her sister's questioning looks.

"What?"

"I been accepted into Hogwarts."

Buffy picked up the letter, "This got to be some one of Ethan's seams. You can't go."

"Why not! I want to go!"

"Magic is not something to be taken lightly Dawn. Look at Willow, she's got herself hooked on Black Magic."

"But I know better. I know what it can do to people. Please, this is something I got to do."

"It's going to take you to London. It could also be some sort of trap from the watcher's council. Want to take you away from me."

"Can you at least phone Giles about this? See if he has anything good to say about this school see what he thinks?"

"Well ok. Guess we can call him now. It should be late afternoon there."

They walked to the phone, and Buffy got out the number and dialed. She let it ring, wondering what his reaction would be to her, they didn't part on the best of terms. 

The phone picked up. "Hello."

"Hello, Giles." Buffy answered nervously. 

"Buffy? What's the matter?"

She felt a little guilty that the only time she ever phoned him was when she wanted something. Taking him for granted was one of the reasons he had left. "Well, em... It's about Dawn."

"Dawn? My god is she ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, yes she is fine Giles. No need to worry." She added quickly as she knew he would be worried.

"Then what is it?"

"Well the strangest things have been happening around her lately, she turned my sweater pink after an argument. Then she had a bad haircut. Cried herself to sleep... when she woke up in the morning her hair was back to normal. Then... well Ethan Rayne paid us a visit. Think he just walked into the wrong magic shop. Anyway he insisted the weird stuff was Dawn doing accidental magic. Course we didn't really believe him thought he was up to something. Then he mentioned something about her being very talented and should be going to Hogwarts. Talked about telling someone called Dumbledore. Well em this morning an owl flew though the window and dropped her a letter, saying she got accepted into Hogwarts."

"Really?? That's great news! Tell her I said congratulations!"

"You don't think it's a fake?"

"No reason for it to be.... it had the seal on it didn't it?"

"Well yes, said it was a port key."

"Well there you have it. Just tell her I said to make sure to send me an owl to let me know how she is going."

"So you think she should go?"

"Well it really depends what she wants to do. The choice is hers alone Buffy. If the choice was made for her the school will know and next thing you know you get more and more and more letters. Buffy it is a great honor to go to Hogwarts, I went there myself. Though I always claimed to go to a different one. Wesley did to if I recall right. So did Ethan."

"Yea and Anya claims to been one of the first students to ever go there." Buffy turned and said to Dawn. "Well Dawn, looks like your going."

"Don't worry about her Buffy, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world to be."

"Ok. I trust you. Here Dawn wants to talk to you."

She hands the phone to Dawn who is very excited now. "Wow!! I can't believe I'm going Giles! It's great news!"

"Yes, as I was telling Buffy it is a great honor to go to Hogwarts. I went to it myself."

"Really?? What house where you in? Anya explained all about the houses, she was a Slytherin. Picked by the house founder them self so she claims."

"Yes, somehow that doesn't surprise me. As for myself I was in Gryffindor. It's a good house. Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor you know."

"Yes that's what Anya said about him. What about Ethan, we are betting he was in Slytherin."

"Well yes he was as a matter of fact." Giles replied quite amused at Dawn's excitement. "As for Wesley if I remember right he was in Ravenclaw."

"So what house you think I'm going to be in then Giles?"

"Hmm. Don't really know, no one knows until they are sorted. Usually you can take a good guess though. You are quite brave, considering the things you have faced in the past so maybe Gryffindor. On the other hand you are very smart, so it could be Ravenclaw. But that wild streak of yours could have you in Slytherin."

"I don't think I want to be in Slytherin if they produce people like Ethan."

"Well to be fair they are not all bad in Slytherin but there is allot of them you can't trust as far as you can throw them. Just don't let the head of Slytherin house Professor Severus Snape intimidate you. He likes to scare his student's into line. I know him rather well, he's done some bad things in his past he is not proud of, that makes him as grumpy as he is today. But it is all in his past, and I'd trust him with my life, and believe me when I say these days as far as his students are concerned his bark is worse than his bite. He would never openly admit it but he would never respect a person that never stands up for them self."

"Ok, so don't let Snape intimidate me ok."

Well Dawn, will hopefully meet you in London, ok? Make sure you get everything sorted, can be confusing at first."

"Ok. I have to use this thing called a portkey that will activate on August 31st, says it will take me to London. Going to meet someone named Hagrid."

"Ah, Hagrid. Will defiantly be there then, not seen old Hagrid in a long time. Not since I left school anyway. He was in my year and house at school. Though he got expelled in 3rd year, but stayed in as the game keeper. Never met a kinder person."

"What did he get expelled for?"

"Well that's kind of personal. Can't tell you that. Let's just say he got cleared for it a few years ago. Anyway I'm afraid I'll have to be going. I'll see you when you arrive in London."

"I'll see you then Giles. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Watcher and the Half Gia...

*********************************

Chapter 3 - The watcher and the half giant

*********************************

The day had come at last, Dawn barely got any sleep at all, all night. She was so excited about her new school, going to England and meeting Giles again. 

They told the Scoobies all about it, and Amy (not de-ratted). Amy claimed she got the letter but her mother wouldn't let her go because they had no cheerleading there, and she wanted her to go to Sunnydale high as she did. They had also needed to call up Angel Investigations about something and it was mentioned to Wesley, who spent 3 hours talking about it.

Dawn got up in the morning real early, and started packing. She packed some clothes (as they have a Uniform at Hogwarts), her portable CD/MP3 player, some CDs/CD ROMs to listen to, various bits of makeup and toiletries, a crucifix, and made sure she had money with her.

Buffy walked to her, and looked at her little sister packing. She was going to miss Dawn, but she took comfort in the fact that she will be safe at Hogwarts. After all Sunnydale was a very dangerous place. She had something she needed to do though, "Hi, Dawnie all packed?"

"I think so."

"Here I think you forgot something though," She reached into her pocket and handed her sister an old out of shape carved wooden stake.

"Mr Pointy?" Dawn asked as she recognized the object. Buffy was given the stake along time ago for good luck and she kept it ever since.

"Yes, it's got me out of a few scrapes. I think you should have it for luck. You never know what you'll meet on your way. Guess I'll feel safer if you had something to protect yourself."

"Well in that case can I have one of your crossbows?" She asked hopefully.

"No sorry, I think your a little too young for that. Giles barley let me touch them at 16."

"Spoil sport." Dawn teased her sister.

Buffy gave Dawn a hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And try not to kill Spike when I'm gone."

"Only if he gets that dam chip out of his head, promise."

Dawn picked up the letter on her dresser table, putting Mr Pointy in her pocket and lifting her case in the other hand. "Well guess I better get going. I'll write."

"Say hello to Giles for me."

"I will."

At that they moved apart and dawn touched the wax seal on the envelope. Something happened this time when she touched it. She was no longer in her bedroom. She was now in a seemingly abandoned tub station, holding the envelope in one hand and her case in the other, standing in the exact same position. She looked around the place and then she saw two men talking to each other.

One was tall with thinning, brown hair, wearing, glasses, a smart looking jacket, gray jumper, and long black trousers. She smiled as she recognized the man as Giles. 

She took a good look at the other man there. He really dwarfed Giles in height, he was easily 10ft tall, had black bushy hair, and a black bushy beard, with black beetle eyes, and was warring a rather large mole skin coat. She was sure he was the biggest man she had ever seen.

Without another thought Dawn ran over to Giles and gave him a huge embracing hug. "Giles!"

"Dawn. It's good to see you again." Giles said returning the hug, "Though I must say you've got incredibly strong." He choked out.

Dawn let go and looked at him. "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

He just smiled at her. "It's ok. Nothing compared to your sister."

"Oh that reminds me. She said to, say hi for her."

"So this is the one, aye been sent 'ere for."

"Yes. Hagrid, meet Dawn Summers. Dawn, meet Hagrid. Hagrid is the games keeper at Hogwarts as well as the care of magical creatures professor."

Hagrid grabbed one of Dawn's hands with one of his extra big ones. "Pleased to meet, yer. Call me Hagrid, every n else does."

"Pleased to meet you too, Hagrid." Dawn squeaked out.

"Come with us en. Yer got ter be getting yer supplies for 'ogwarts. Then yer be stayin at the Leaky Caldron, and getting the 'ogwarts express in the mornin."

"Leaky Caldron?"

"Yer, it be a Wizarding pub. Beside Diagon Alley. That, be ere your goin to get yer stuff fer school."

"Just wait till you see it." Giles told her. "First time is always the most impressive. Got your list Dawn?"

Dawn opened the envelope and found the list, and read it out to him.

_Uniform.  
Fifth-year students will require  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter clock (black, silver fastenings)  
5. One set of dress robes (any colour)  
Please Note that all pupils' cloths should carry name tags._

_Set Books  
The standard book of spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
Magical Theory by Albert Waffling  
O.W.L. Transfiguration by I P Freely  
O.W.L. magical history by Iwana Tinkle  
O.W.L. Potions by Bunsen Burner  
4,000 magical herbs by Daisy Roots  
O.W.L. Horology by Sun Flower  
A reference to the dark and mystical by Jerry Springer  
Intermediate guide to self protection from the dark arts by Canus Humanus_

_Optional subjects_

_Arithmancy - O.W.L. Arithmancy by Algy Bra  
Or  
Divination - Seeing into the minds eye by Jenny Jones_

_Care of Magical Creatures - the intermediate guide to the care of magical and mythical creatures by L E Phant  
Or  
Muggle Studies - An intermediate guild to Muggles and understanding them better by Ophra Wimphery_

_  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

"Ok, should be able to get those. You'll also need to get book of spells grade 1 to 4 as well." Giles told her.

"Do all them people that write those have weird names?"

"Weird names?"

"Yes, like Daisy Roots, Jerry Springer, and one of them is a ware wolf, that's what Canus Humanus means isn't it?"

"Yes Dawn it is. I see your going to do well in defense against the dark arts. You got a good teacher for that this year, so I heard. But they can't come till a few days into the term."

"Well I did grow up in Sunnydale after all and I did have a good teacher."

Giles blushed a bit at that comment. "Yes, well it was inevitable that you would pick up on a few things when I was training Buffy. At least you'll have one advantage over the wizarding families."

"What's that?"

"You know how to kick their ass muggle style."

"Giles! Since when did you say kick ass?" She teased.

"Well guess I been in America too long, find myself using their slang without realizing it allot lately. Guess I been talking to you too long." He teased back.

"It's really good to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too, come on time to go on to get your things for school.. Just remember one thing. You can't tell anyone about you being the key, and your sister being the slayer. Only the Hogwarts teachers know of that. And not all of them for that matter. Only a trusted few know, the ones that Dumbledore thought should know."

"Don't worry I'm used to the whole secrete identity thing."

*****

They gone though a whole load of different tubes, which Dawn found really funny cause Hagrid was too big and bulky to use them. They eventually got to a pub, that was in a tube station, the thing was this pub was as if it wasn't there to the other people. Everyone else just past the place not even noticing it was there. There was a sign on it that said the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're ere at last, better be levin yer stuff in there don't think yer whanta be carryin them things about with yer." Hagrid told her.

"How come everyone just walks past it?"

"Well yer see there being a charm on the place ya see, no muggles can see it."

"Oh."

They walk in and she never seen anything like it. People everywhere dressed in robes of all sorts of different colours. Men with really long hair and beards to match, as well as some people that looks like they must be over a hundred years old. She got shown to a room where she left her stuff, and Hagrid stayed in the pub while she followed Giles put to an alleyway that was obviously a dead-end. There was a huge brick wall in the way. "Em Giles? This appears to be a dead-end?"

"And so it should Dawn." Giles reached in his pocket and pulled out a long wooden stick that looked like some sort of wand. He tapped some of the bricks and suddenly a gap appeared in the wall, and got bigger and bigger, revealing an alleyway full of weird and wonderful looking shops. Eventually the gap in the wall turned into a big archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

They walked though the archway and Dawn didn't know what way to look, there was that many things that was new to her. All she could manage to say was "Wow!"

"Told you it was impressive first time you see it." Giles chuckled at her. "Come on lets go to Gringots to get muggle money changed."

"They use different money here?"

"Yes Dawn. They use Galleons, those are big gold ones, Sickles, those are silver ones, and Knuts those are bronze. There is 17 Sickles in the Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle."

"Em ok... I think."

Giles gets out a peace of parchment from his pocket and a quill and writes it all down, and hands it to Dawn, "There, you'll get used to it though."

They got to Gringots and Dawn was amazed at the staff there. They where not people at all they where goblins. "Goblins?"

"Yes. They run the bank." He gone up to a goblin looking at a big book behind a desk, where there was a sign saying 'money exchange' above it. "I would like to change some muggle money to Galleons."

The Goblin looked at Giles like Christmas came early. "Yes of course."

Giles handed the goblin about £100. "And I'm not going to take anything above 7% surcharge, or I'm just going to get some out of my bank vault." Giles told the goblin rather sternly, in a Ripper like tone.

The goblin actually looked scared of Giles. Dawn only ever seen Giles like that once. He seems to have a way of turning on icy-cold and rather stern looks at the touch of a button, and his voice not betraying him either. The tone even scared Dawn who had known Giles since she was 7 years old.

"Yes, sir. That works out to be 70 Galleons all together." The Goblin reached out a large pouch full off money.

Once he got them he took Dawn away from it. "Don't worry I'll pay for your things. Make up for all those birthdays and Christmases you never really had."

"Em thanks. You know I thought those goblins wasn't going to be so easy."

"They are normally very difficult. Charge you 15% just to change, money over. You just need to know how to talk to them. That and I got a certain amount of respect from my ripper days. Was well known in the wizarding world back then as someone not to be messed with."

"God that was scary that face you put on, and that tone of voice. You know if you did that to us more often..."

"Knowing you and your sister, it would probably make you more determined." He teased her.

"Well would have put us off for say a whole 20 minutes."

He had a small laugh at that one. "Just wait till you start Potions class. Poor Severus won't know what hit him."

"That's the one you talked about?"

"Yes. Taught the guy everything there is to know on how to scare the hell out of someone buy talking and looking at to them. Anyway lets get going."

They gone around all different shops got her supplies for potions and writing, books, and robes. The biggest shock she got was the fact that the mirror in the robes shop could talk to her. Next they gone to a shop that said Ollivanders: makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC, "we're getting me my wand?"

Giles nodded and they walked in, where they where greeted by an old man.

"I don't believe it. Rupert Giles? Why I've not seen you since your first year at Hogwarts."

"Hello Mr Ollivander."

"Lets see... Unicorn hair, maple, 12 inches?"

"Yes, that is my wand. Still as good as the day I bought it."

"Well of course my family makes wands to last you know."

"So what can we do for you miss?"

"Summers, Dawn Summers."

"She's here to get her first wand for Hogwarts, due to unforeseen circumstances she's starting late."

"Ah, of course. So what is your wand arm young lady?"

"Err... I don't really know. I'm right handed so right I think."

"Well not necessarily but no matter, I am just going to take a few measurements." Mr Ollivander got out a measuring tape and measured all sorts of places. Everything from her little finger, to between her nostrils. He then went behind the counter, and got a long stick out of a box. "Phoenix feather, pine, 10 inches." He handed it to dawn who just looked at it. "Go on. Give it a wave." Dawn waved it about and a shelf behind the counter fell down. "Defiantly not." He said taking it off her. He handed her another wand. "Dragon Heart String, Holly, 8 3/4 inches." She waved it about and it gave out red and yellow sparks from the tip. "Good, very good. That will be 7 Galleons."

Giles paid the money and off they went. Next stop was a magical pets shop, "Going to need to get you a pet." 

"What should I get?"

"Well not a toad, cause most students are trying to get rid of them. Owls are what most people are after. Useful too. Think you should get a good strong one of those that could fly over to America."

"Ok, an owl it is then."

They looked though all the owls and eventually Dawn picked out a big strong, fast looking brown, and white owl. They did the rest of the shopping and was left outside the leaky cauldron. Giles gave Dawn what was left of the money. "Well Dawn. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you here. Hagrid will give you your train ticket and take you to the station. Don't forget to use that owl to write to me. A post owl never fails to find their target no matter where they are."

Dawn gave Giles a big hug. "Goodbye Giles. I'll miss you."

"I will to. Don't worry we'll meet again soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4 - When Dawn Meets Harry

*****************************

**_Chapter 4 - When Dawn meets Harry_**

******************************

The next day Dawn gathered all her things together, and met Hagrid downstairs. She was very sleepy because she was not used to the time difference. She traveled with Hagrid to Kings Cross Station, and handed her the ticket. "Ere yer go, that ill get ya on the 'ogwarts express. Ter platform is on ter ticket."

"Thanks." She looked at the ticket "Platform 9 3/4?"

"Yes." Hagrid looked around and saw Harry arriving with Ron and the rest of the Wesley's "All right, Harry, Ron!" He shouted out.

The two boys came over, Dawn took a look at them they where both her age. One was skinny with glasses, green eyes, unruly black hair, and an unusual lightning shaped scar on his head. The other was taller better built with ginger hair and lots of freckles.

"Hello Hagrid." The boy with glasses said.

"Ello Harry." he said to him. "Want ya to meet someone. This is Dawn Summers. She's just starting Hogwarts late into your year, from America. Duno how she got left out but she did. Not had much contact with the wizarding world." He points to the black haired boy, "Dawn this is Harry Potter," and then the ginger one, "and this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Dawn told them unsure of what to say.

"I have to go some official 'ogwarts business to do. But ill see ya soon. Could you two do me a favor, show er how to get onto the platform."

"Sure, will see you at Hogwarts Hagrid. Come on Dawn it's this way." Harry said.

They ran down to platform 9, "I don't get it, where is platform 9 3/4? All I see is 9 and 10." Dawn told the two boys

"Yea, I remember my first time. I didn't have a clue either." Harry told her. "You see that pillar. Just walk through it, between 9 and 10."

"Walk through a pillar? Your mad."

"Like this," Ron told her and walked at the pillar and then disappeared as he reached the bricks.

"How??"

"I'm not sure exactly. Some sort of charm I guess. Go on your turn. Look around to make sure no muggles are looking, then go through. Best take a run at it if your nervous."

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Dawn took a run at the barrier and instead of crashing into it like she thought she would, she found herself running almost out of control pushing a trolley in a new platform. She managed to stop herself just short of running into Ron. That's when she took the time to look around, there was all sorts of people gathering around loading on cases and animals. Parent's saying goodbye to their children. But most of all there was a big red steam engine with Hogwarts Express wrote on it. Dawn never seen anything like it.

"See wasn't so difficult was it?" Ron asked her with some amusement in his voice.

Next person to walk through the Barrier was Harry, followed by a girl, with brown bushy hair.

"Hello Mione." Ron said to the girl with Harry. "Hermione, this is Dawn Summers. Hagrid told me and Harry to show her the way. She's new, starting into our year, from America."

Hermione extended her arm and then shook Dawn's hand. "Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. So you transferring from a Wizarding School in America?"

"Em... Well no, actually I had know idea all this Wizarding world existed.... Well with real wands and stuff anyway. Seen magic before but it was all chants and drawing, and mixing things together..."

"Wow, I've only read about that stuff, never seen it. Supposed to be very powerful."

"And addictive. My sister would never let me touch it because of that. Then some wired unexplainable things kept happening around me, next thing I know I get a letter telling me I've been accepted into Hogwarts. My sister was good friends with the librarian at the school she used to go to. Turns out he gone to Hogwarts himself and talked my sister into letting me go. Have to take some extra classes to catch up but shouldn't be too hard was always quick at picking things up."

"I remember when I got my letter. Was quite a shock, never even knew magic was real before that. So where are you from in America then?"

"Well LA originally. Then we moved down to Sunnydale in southern California, after my parents got divorced. My mother died a year ago, I live with my sister Buffy now."

"Oh sorry to hear that." Hermione sympathized with her.

"Sunnydale?" Ron asked her. "That place is well known for all the dark creatures that is there. Heard rumors that it's known as the Hellmouth."

"Yes, well let's just say if you've lived there without knowing someone that mysteriously disappeared, or died, or even raised from the dead as a vampire you where very lucky."

"So ever see any?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes, I seen my fair share of them, I'm afraid." They headed towards the Hogwarts express and started unloading their stuff into the train.

"So you have a name for your owl?" Harry asked. "Mine is Hedwing. Ron's is called Pigwidgeon, 'Pig' for short."

Dawn looked at the two Owls, Harry's was average sized, with snowy white feathers. Ron's was small and gray and fluttering about in the cadge like a maniac. She looked at her own big brown and white owl. "Well I haven't really got a name for him yet, but I was thinking of naming it after someone. Going to call him Ripper. That's Giles old nickname."

Ron's face went white all of a sudden. "Giles? As in Rupert Giles??"

"Em... yea why?"

"You know the Ripper!?" Ron was looking scared now, as Harry, Hermione and Dawn looked puzzled.

"Yes he was the friend of my sister's that I was talking about. Why? What's wrong?"

"He's only the only ever known Dark Wizard to ever come out of Gryffindor house. Was a pretty powerful one too, said to have summoned daemons before. He disappeared from the Wizarding world years ago, but my father would always talk about him. Was a real headache to the ministry. Was the leader of a group of dark wizards. No one really knows where they all are now."

"Yea, I heard something about that... but he's changed since then. I don't know a more brave and good person, really. Was more of a father to me than my real father ever was. As far as I know he didn't touch any magic after that. Said it's the best way to get unhooked from dark magic, other than never touch it at all. I know that dark magic is addictive. I seen it happen. My sister's best friend practiced magic for years, and she was a nice person. Never very confidant, always quite, would never hurt a fly. Then she did something dark in good intentions to start with. Next thing she is making any excuse to do magic, and the darker the better. The power involved in dark magic is almost overwhelming, and the confidence it gives you is amice. If you where not a very confidant and strong person before that, next thing you know it's the darkness in the magic that is controlling your actions. Even if you where a strong person, it will eventually take over you. I'm just glad that Giles got out when he did. Or who knows what he would be doing now." Dawn was amazed how much she could sound like Giles in lecture mode.

Ron relented a bit. Now seeing this is a girl that can really argue a point across. "Well guess, anyone can change. After all he was a Gryffindor, if he was really that bad he would have been in Slytherin."

They found an empty compartment and sat down in it. The train left the station some time later and they talked for a while. When the trolley came around they got some of everything to show them to Dawn who never tasted any of them, but was starting to regret the 'bots every flavor beans' when she got an old sock flavored one. In some sort of minor miracle Draco Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle didn't show up.

They arrived at the station at Hogsmade. As always Hagrid was there, crying out "First year's 'ollow me."

Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Hermione called out "Hello Hagrid."

"Ello, there you four. See you got Dawn 'ere ok. knew I can count on ya. Ello there 'ermione have a nice summer."

"Yes, thanks Hagrid. Good to be back though."

"Dawn. Cause it's yer, fist year here at 'ogwarts you need to come with me."

So Dawn said goodbye to her three new friends and followed Hagrid.

****

A/N: Well sorry for taking so long just didn't get around to it. Thx for the Review Rynye :) Please anyone else that is reading this Review I'd be very grateful to know people are reading.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting

*******************

**_Chapter 5 - The Sorting_**

*******************

Dawn reached the lake with, Hagrid and the 1st years. There was lots of boats there. "All right 'en, everyone get in a boat 'n' sit down. Or ter a boat." Dawn sat down in a boat next to two first year boys and a girl. All looking very worried.

"Every in, in a boat 'en? Ok. Forward." Hagrid cried and the boats magically started to go forward in the water by themselves. 

You could see the castle from here and the trees of the forbidden forest, and the scene mirrored in the water. It was beautiful.

"I heard they make you fight a troll to determine what house you go in," one boy beside her said to the other boy in the boat.

"Well I heard they make you fight each other." Said the other.

"Oh don't be silly they are hardly going to make a first year do anything too hard." Said the first year girl in the boat.

It suddenly occurred to Dawn she never asked anyone how it was determined. *Well if they need me to fight a vampire, at least I am prepared.* She had Mr Pointy now in her robe pocket.

****

They arrived at the shore, where they where met by an older woman, wherein an old fashioned green dress and a horrible pair of glasses. "First Years and Miss Summers, follow me."

They all did as they where told, looking rather green. They followed her into the castle and stopped outside two big doors. "This is the great hall, in here you will be sorted and join the other people in your house. Your house will be like your family when you are here at Hogwarts. You will earn, or lose points for your house, eat sleep, and spend your spare time with your housemates." 

They then gone into a big room, where there appeared to be no roof. You could see the stars outside, and it was lit by millions of candles floating in the air high up. In the room it's self there was four long tables with students sitting there. Dawn noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table at one side of the room. She assumed it must be the Gryffindor table. At the top there was a high table where the professors appear to sit and watch over the students. In front of the table there was a three-legged stool, and sitting on the top of the stool there was a rather dirty, worn down hat, that looked like it could have been there when Anya was a student here. They finally stopped at the top of the room.

Then the Hat broke out into a song.

_Well I may be old,  
But I still got my brains so I'm told,  
Just put me on,  
I'll tell you in which house you belong,  
After all I have never been wrong._

_Will you be in Gryffindor,  
Who are brave deep down into the core._

_Maybe if it is knowledge is your law,  
You will be a fair Ravenclaw._

_Or if it is loyalty, that is your stuff,  
Then you belong to Hufflepuff_

_Then maybe you are sneaky and cunning,  
Then it will be to Slytherin you are going._

_Well then come on up, you'll be all right,  
After all I never bite._

"Ok, when I call out your name come and sit down on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." The Professor that lead them in told them. "Campbell, Timothy"

A small boy with brown hair and glasses came up to the stool and sat down, and had the hat placed on his head. After about a minute it shouted _RAVENCLAW! _The people at the Ravenclaw table was cheering and the boy sat down with them.

"Donaldson, Emma" A girl who was tall for her age and skinny walked up to the stool and sat down looking very nervous. The hat barely touched her head when it called out _HUFFLEPUFF!_ There was a large cheer from the Hufflepuff table and the girl sat down.

"Goyle, Graham." A small stout boy with brown short hair, and some freckles sat down on the chair. The hat was placed on his head and after about 3 minutes it called out, _GRYFFINDOR!_ The boy looked completely shocked like he was expecting to go somewhere else without a drought in his mined. The Slytherin table looked allot the same, while there was cheers from Gryffindor table, and he went and sat down.

"Goyle, Samuel." A boy who was very obviously the last one's twin brother as they looked just like each other, came and sat down. The hat barley touched his head and called out _SLYTHERIN!_ There was loud cheers from the Slytherin table, and he sat down.

There was another one to Hufflepuff and another to Slytherin was all Dawn caught next. Then she noticed the girl who was with her in the boat's name being called up "Malfoy, Aurora." The girl with long blond hair and pale skin came and sat down on the stool to be sorted. The hat seemed to be on there of ages before eventually shouting out, _GRYFFINDOR!_ As soon as that was said the room fell silent. You could here a pin drop. Then after a minute there was a cheer from the Gryffindor table and the girl slowly went and sat down in it.

"Norton, Kyle" A small boy with blond hair went to be sorted. _SLYTHERIN!_

Some time latter after 3 more to Ravenclaw, 3 to Gryffindor, 4 to Hufflepuff, and 3 to Slytherin. They called out the last name. "Waddle, Aundry." A boy with jet black hair came up and had the hat placed on his head. Sometime latter it called out _SLYTHERIN!_

Then an old man stood up at the high table, he had long white hair and matching long beard, with half-moon glasses. Dawn realized he had to be headmaster Dumbledore from the description Harry had gave her on the train. "As you can see we have another new student this year, Miss Dawn Summers. She is starting into 5th year this year. So come on and see which house you'll be sorted into."

Dawn nervously came forward and sat on the stool. She had the hat placed on her head and she heard it talking to her in a low voice, "What's this... You are not real. You never existed until a year ago. Can see everything in your head. It is all false until then. You where never born you where created. I see you for what you really are. You are the key, and made from the slayer. Hmm but where to put you... you show great potential. You have been alive less time than the rest of them, but alive you are, and very much a real girl now. Hmm.... I see lots of brains in you, as well as lots of experience with darkness. Most of all I see bravery and loyalty in you. You have the traits to fit into any house... it is hard to decide... what's this you have made friends in Gryffindor? Hmmm.... Wish to be with them do you? Ok so be it then. _GRYFFINDOR!"_

There was loud cheering from the Gryffindor table and Dawn came and sat down in a seat beside Hermione and Harry. 

Dumbledore stood up again. "A few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a most horrible slow and horrific death. Hogsmade is also forbidden to all students below 3rd year, or who have not returned their permission slips. First years are reminded to watch the stairs they tend to move. Mr Filch the caretaker," he pointed to a man in the corner, "would like me to add that, disappearing, reappearing ink, and forever self running sneakers are added to the list of banned items this year. Anyone who would like to read the list of 458 other banned items may get a list at Filch's office. We are having a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher here this year, but will not be able to arrive until a few days into the term. Until then Professor Snape has volunteered to sub for him. Ok, now that's the announcements lets eat." He threw up his hands in a gesture, and suddenly where there was golden plates before there is now all sorts of food varieties.

"And here, here to that!" two twins with red hair stood up, from the opposite side of the table to Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione and said holding a massive drumstick each in their hands.

Then the place was filled with ghosts who floated around. There was one that stopped in front of Dawn, and scared her. "Well it's nice to know someone still considers me scary." The ghost said to her rather polity.

Ron looked at the ghost. "Hello Nick. She's new."

"So I see." Nick said with an hair that said 'I know what you are.'

"Dawn this is Nearly Headless Nick. The Gryffindor ghost."

"It is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but I have earned the nickname nearly headless Nick, I don't care for it much."

"Why you nearly headless?" Dawn asked confused.

"Like this." Nick said grumpily, and knocked his head off where it only hung my a small peace of skin. He put his head back on his head and floated off.

Dawn looked down at Samuel Goyle and Aurora Malfoy. It seemed the only ones talking to them was each other. "Those two down there, they seemed to be almost devastated to be sorted into Gryffindor, and the girl, everyone went silent when she was sorted... What was that about?"

"Well because most of the Goyle family has been in Slytherin." Ron told them. "In fact his older brother is in our year. He's a Slytherin, always with Draco Malfoy, the girls brother. Guess she was just more of a sock cause well, she is the first Malfoy to have ever not been in Slytherin."

"Also the sock that she was placed in Gryffindor, is even more so," Harry added. "Slytherin, and Gryffindor house are natural enemies."

"Oh." Dawn answered.

Harry laughed. "What I wouldn't do to have had a muggle camera when she was sorted into Gryffindor. The look on Snape's face was priceless."

Ron, who obviously had seen Snape too laughed. "Yea that look of pure shock instead of his normal cold grumpy look. Think it looks good on him. I thought if is eyes and mouth opened that wide, his face would crack."

Hermione tried to suppress a laugh at the thought of that, but failed. After she calmed down a bit she added, "I pity them though, having to be related to Goyle and Malfoy."

"I heard of Snape before. Giles told me about him. Wouldn't know which one he is though." Dawn said looking up at the high table.

"Oh that's easy. He's the one up there with the big hooked nose, and greasy black hair, pale wherein all black, sitting above the Slytherin table. Looks like a vampire... might even be one. Lives in the dungeons and stalks about the castle at night." One of the twins opposite her told them.

The other three laughed. Dawn looked at the man she knew now to be Snape considering this for a moment. But she just shook it off, she could just tell he wasn't a vampire. So she told them, "No he's not a vampire."

The other twin looked at her, "You gone mad?"

"Well just most vampires have a better sense of fashion and look after their hair better than that." She told them matter of factly.

Everyone who had heard the conversation burst out laughing at that one. "Good one. Dawn is it?" One of the twins said to her.

"Yes. I'm Dawn Summers."

"Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother Gorge."

"Hi, Fred and Gorge," she answered forgetting which one is which.

"They are two of my older brothers." Ron told them. "They are in their seventh year."

"Think I'm going to miss this place when we go," Fred told them.

"Yes, certainly had some good times here." Gorge answered.

Some time later after eating and desert, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. "Ok, time for the Hogwarts song. Everyone sing to your favorite tune."

Harry, Ron and Hermione started singing to the tune of 'I saw the light' for some reason. As for Dawn she just mumbled the words along as she picked them up.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Touch us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Of course they all finished at different times because some tunes was slower than others. Once every one was finished, Dumbledore spoke again. "Ok, time for bed." Then all the food disappeared.

Dawn followed Ron, Harry and Hermione to what she was told was Gryffindor tower. They arrived in front of a porter ate of a fat lady. To Dawn's shock it moved it's head and said, "Password."

Harry said, "_Lion Cub_." and a hidden door behind the portrait swung open.

They walked through the door to find a large room with lots of squish looking armchairs, some tables and chairs, and a large fire with the Gryffindor crest above it.

"This is the common room. Where most of us spend are spare time." Ron told Dawn with a sideways glance at Hermione.

"Come on you look sleepy. I'll take you to the fifth year girls dormitory." Hermione told a rather sleepy Dawn, who just said goodnight to the boys and walked up the stairs after Hermione.

They arrived in a room with four, four-poster beds, with red curtains around them and a hint of gold along the edges. She found her stuff at a bed next the window and got in and settled down to sleep.

***

A/N: Sorry for the hat's song. After all it has a year to think of one, I had 20 min lol :)

A/N2: Oh and I added my two cousins Kyle and Aundry. I swear they are both evil :P So naturally the go into Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Day

*******************

**_Chapter 6 - The first day_**

*******************

Next morning Dawn was dragged out of bed and she went to breakfast with Hermione, Harry and Ron. She was introduced to the other girls in her year that morning. Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, and two other girls she cannot remember the names of. Then later she was introduced to the other boys in her year, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. She sat with the other's in her year and eat, while scribbling down on a peace of parchment a short letter to Giles, intending to write a larger letter to Buffy later.

She finished and then read over what she wrote.

_Hi Giles._

_Sorry for the mess still getting used to using a quill. thought I'd let you know who things are going since it hasn't as far to go._

_Well I named my owl Ripper after you. And I got to Hogwarts, and I've been sorted into Gryffindor house. Thought you might like to hear that since you where in Gryffindor yourself. _

_I've made some new friends already, two boys and a girl their names are Ron Weasley , Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger._

_Ron is the youngest brother in a large family. He got five older brothers and one younger sister, have to pity him a bit there. His father works for the ministry of magic, and does some rather odd things like collect plugs._

_Harry is supposed to be famous, because he was the only one to ever survive an attack from some dark wizard Ron won't let him name. Also defeating him at the same time, when he was only a baby, been left with a lightning shaped scar on his head, looks pretty cool. He's also is the seeker on the house Quidditch team, and been voted captain. Oh and he's been made a prefect this year too._

_Hermione is Muggle born, like I am supposed to be. Her parents are both dentists so I pity her not being aloud to eat sweets growing up. She is also probably the smartest person in the school and helping me get caught up in my studies. I like her cause she likes school like I always have. We are getting along great so far._

_Anyway Professor McGonagall is giving out our time tables soon. I can't wait to get started._

_Well wish me luck_

_-Dawn_

She rolled it up and decided to ask someone to show her how to get to the owlery later.

In the mean time Professor McGonagall who Dawn recognized as the woman who met them last night; came around handing out the time tables. She handed Dawn hers and said, "You extra classes will start next week. So you are adjusted to the time difference. I'll give you your schedule nearer the time."

"Thank you."

She looked at the time table. First class for today is Defense Against the Dark Arts. *This should be fun* she thought to herself remembering who was supposed to be subbing for the new teacher they have not even got the name of yet.

****

They arrived in her first Defense Against the Dark arts class. Dawn sat down beside Hermione and Harry with Ron at the other side of Harry. She looked around the room, it had old-fashioned rows of long tables and benches for the students to sit, and a black ford at the front with a teacher's desk to one side. Also she noticed which many other students was looking at. A large cadge that looked big enough to keep a werewolf in with lots of perches and branches in it. In there was a brown barn owl that appeared to be sleeping.

Dawn had a feeling she had seen the owl before but just couldn't think where. Then Professor Snape came in and the room fell silent. 

"Well, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has decided not to yet grace us with his presence, but keep his pet here anyway." He glared daggers at the owl in the cadge who seemed to gaze daggers back at him. "It is in a type of quarantine so must not be aloud out of that cadge. Needless to say I will be taking this class until our new professor gets here."

"Excuse me Sir. Who is our new Professor. No one said what his name is yet?" Dawn asked.

The rest of the class looked at Dawn like she had some sort of death wish. Snape just looked at her with a deadly glare, that reminded her of one of those looks Giles used to give her and her sister when he took his glasses off. *Giles does that better, and it never worked. That the best you can do?*

"Well well well. Miss Summers our new 5th year I presume." Snape said in his deep, dark silky tone, "don't worry about little things like that, needless to say you will know him when you see him. So your new, to this put into 5th year and are Muggle born. You have been studying I presume?"

"Yes, Professor. When ever I get the opportunity." She told him extremely calmly, and in fact was the only person in the room not showing the slightest bit of fear of him.

Snape looked at her with an evil sneer. *Oh a smart know it all huh? Sure I can catch her out.* "Then you can tell me, the ways of killing a vampire."

Dawn was nearly grinning form ear to ear at the question. "of course. Fire, beheading, and stake wooden through the heart or wooden anything. Despite what some legends say a vampire is not killed by Holly Water unless you throw them in a swimming pool of the stuff, Holly Water burns them when it is touched. Same as the crucifix. Also most vampires are not warded off by garlic, unless they really hate the smell of the stuff, because their sense of smell is 1000 times better than hours. They can tell everything about you just by smelling you. Also Dracula is the only vampire who can turn into an animal form, most famous the bat, and the only one who can come back from the dead once killed. Any other vampire will just turn into dust when you kill them."

*Ok.. Looks like I need something harder.* "Ok, then Miss Summers. Why dose it have to be wood?"

Dawn continued to grin she was in her element. "Well there is two reasons for it. One is that a vampire is the most natural type of demon, coming from the body of a dead person, so needs a natural material to kill them. The other is because a vampire has superior healing natural healing abilities. Wood leaves behind splinters and it makes the wound impossible to heal up."

*It's not fair it worked with Potter.* "Ok then since you know so much about vampires tell me the legend of the slayer." *They don't learn that until this year.*

Dawn's face really lit up god knows how many times she now knows it off by heart. "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."

"Go on tell us more since we are going to be studying this anyway."

"For every vampire in the world, there is a Slayer. The Slayer Code: Destroy all vampires with the obligatory aid of super strength, fighting ability and an acute and intense gift of timing-think of it as being bitten by a radioactive spider minus the leotard. It's not only vampires, however, that these warriors have chosen the responsibility to annihilate. They also have to time-out demons, monsters and just about every other kind of nasty that can come to mind. When a Slayer times a creature out, it doesn't entail making them stand in a corner. Usually, the end result is a heinously bloody slaughter, sometimes accompanied by one of today's hottest bands. With the aid of a Watcher-who trains and looks out for each Slayer-these superhuman do-gooders have been known mostly to lurk in the shadows alone, following their prey-the bloodsucking undead. As you can imagine, these heroes have an unhealthy expiration date…most don't live to see past 20. Also as far as I know they are all muggle born."

Snape gave in, she obviously knew her vampires. "Very well, 20 points to Gryffindor. A rare event for me to hand out. But no drought one of you incompetent fools will lose those points by the end of the lesson."

"So you think this is a good chance to gin do you Miss Summers?"

"You know maybe if you didn't look like you where trying to look so intimidating it would work better." she answered back to him. 

"So, you think I am not intimidating Miss Summers?"

"Well actually that sneer oddly suits you. A smile might work better." Most the other Gryffindors where trying not to laugh. "To be interlay honest I met Jack Russell Terriers more intimidating." Now they where all really holding their breath trying not to laugh.

"I see you trying to be a hero are you?"

"No, not really. Just telling you what I think. I'm serous about the smile thing by the way. You should try it. You know just because you are getting over a dark magic addiction don't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

*How did she know?* He quickly suppressed his surprise. "Well what would make you think that then Miss Summers?"

"Cause I've seen it before and your showing the signs of withdrawal. Being very withdrawn, and unhappy, lack of care of any personal hygiene, irritability, hiding behind sarcasm, always have to make other's feel down, grumpiness, always trying to hide any emotion on your face, deliberately trying to drive other people away from you. Do I need to go on?"

"No Miss Summers I heard quite enough, and I am not even going to dignify that with a response." He said in his usual sarcastic voice, but with a hint of defeat in there now. He turned and went to the board and just continued with the lesson.

****

Next they had charms and on the way Harry just told her, "Wow! That was brilliant. How on earth did you manage that? You said all sorts of things to Snape and showed him up and didn't even get any points taken off."

"It was only cause of the withdrawal part, he's in denial about it. If he where to take points off me he would have only proved my point. Besides I'm not scared of him, kind of reminds me of Angel, so dark, mysterious and broody, only not as good looking."

"Who?" Ron asked her.

"Oh an ex-boyfriend of my sisters. Everyone called him Angel."

Ron laughed. "You almost make Snape sound attractive."

Hermione cut in. "Well he is in that dark, mysterious brooding way..."

"Oh and his intellect." Dawn added.

"Oh yea. He's got this whole knowledge thing about him...."

Ron sounded like he was going to be sick and Harry looked it. "WHAT? You two are mad? This is Snape we are talking about, the most evil person in this whole school."

The girls just kept giggling, and Dawn couldn't resist, and added, "yea, he's got this whole bad boy thing about him. Very attractive." *god it's so easy to wined Ron up.*

Then they went on leaving Harry and Ron looking like they where going to be sick.

****

They got into the charms classroom, where there sat a little wizard, bald and gray, who had to sit on several large books to see over his desk. She presumed this must be Professor Flitwick. 

The classroom was allot like the DADA (defense against the dark arts) classroom. Dawn sat beside Ron this time and Harry and Hermione in the other side.

The class was rather uneventful. They just went over some introduction to the OWLs in it.

****

Next was Divination, which Dawn had decided to do. After lunch was free for them so it was going to be the last class of the day. She tried her best not to laugh when Harry told her Professor Trelawney was always predicting Harry's untimely death.

She went up to the divination tower with Ron and Harry, and climbed up the silver rope ladder that lead to the room. The room it's self was filled with candles and pillows on the floor instead of chairs and tables. So Dawn sat down on the floor next to Ron and Harry.

Professor Trelawney looked mysterious, she had long hair, and glasses that enlarged her eyes making her look like an insect. She was very thin and especially spindly-looking. She wore a gauzy, spangled shawl, many chains and beads, bangles and rings. She seemed to have a spooky manor to her.

"Good evening. Today I have seen that we are going to look at dream analyses. I also for seen we are going to have a new student with us. Miss Summers will you like to share with us the last dream you had that you remember?"

Dawn couldn't resist. "Well lets see everything is a bit of a blur to me. I seen a dark haired boy with a scar on his forehead, getting hit by a red bus shaped blob. That's a muggle transport device, and it was a big one too. Then after that I woke up."

"Ah I see. I think you may have for-seen your new class mate Mr Potter, dieing in some way." She said sounding excited.

"Thanks allot Dawn." Harry muttered to her.

"No problem." Dawn teased back.

So set the pattern for the rest of the class.

****

A/N: Well hope you weren't disappointed in Dawn's first meeting with Snape. There will be more of that to come. Thx for the reviews again :) Anyone who reads this please Review! I want to know what people think. Even if it's bad.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Potions Class

********************

**_Chapter 7 - Potions Class_**

********************

The next day came, quite quickly. Dawn spent most of the night before studying potions as she had a feeling she would be needing to know what she could about the subject incase Snape decided to quiz her in this subject too. 

They had Transmogrification with Professor McGonagall, first thing then Ancient Runes, then Herboligy in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs. 

They have just finished lunch and are headed to the last class of the day. Potions, with the Slytherins and of course their head of house Professor Snape. As Dawn walked into the classroom she just let the words Giles told her repeat in her head 'don't let Professor Snape intimidate you'.

She took a seat at the other side of Ron and Harry's desk, sitting next to Shamus. Two boys came along and sat in the table opposite her. Two Slytherins one with blond hair and very pale, and the other one had short bushy hair and small deep inset eyes. Dawn guest they must be Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle from descriptions she had been given.

Malfoy turned around to Dawn, "So you must be the new mudblood. Came all the way from America did you? Hear you Americans have no respect."

"Now to be fair not all Americans, allot do. Just I don't have any for bullies that's all. Particularly blond haired, skinny, pale ones that could be mistaken for one of the Hogwarts ghosts because he is so pale." 

Shamus, Ron and Harry laughed at that one.

"You dare mock me? Let me tell you, the time is coming where you should choose your friends wisely."

"You dare live at all? Go figure. Also the time is coming where they are giving out free vouchers to go and get a tan. You might want to try that some time. Or maybe even get out in the sun. Draco that means dragon in latten don't it? Funny though, I never heard of a white dragon before. Maybe you should go out in the sun too long so you turn red.... or maybe drink some potion to make you sick, so you turn green."

Now most the Gryffindors are almost falling out of their seats laughing.

"Well let me tell you, you have just made an enemy."

"That's supposed to scare me how?" Dawn asked with a bit of a yawn. "Look I don't know. Maybe your used to people being scared of you, but you'll just have to get used to the fact that your not even in the slightest bit scary. So me being a 'mudblood' and all means I got no idea why I should be scared of you and there for I am not."

"Because, I know whys to make your life hell." He said to her in a quite voice.

"What?" She asked. "Sorry didn't hear that?" She said mockingly.

"You heard me fine." He told her with a stern look.

"Hmmm. Hell, that would be like home sweet home. I'm from Sunnydale California we got our own hellmouth there. Let you assure you, I have seen things that would make you run to your mother crying like a scared child. I grew up with all sorts of darkness around me and these days there is practically nothing I'm scared of."

Before Draco could come up with a remark to that Professor Snape came into the room.

Snape walked up to the top of the classroom and set down some papers. Then turned to the front of the room to face the class. "This year is your hardest yet in potions. You will be doing your OWL this year, not that expect many of you to pass," he said with his trademark sneer. "This year we will be revising over old work, as well as some new. Just to give the incompetent people in here a second chance to learn," with a quick glance towards Neville. "Of course if you didn't learn the first time around I don't expect you will do any better this time. Today we will be going over the whit-sharpening potion. Something I think many of you are in aid of." He went to the board to write down the ingredients, "Ok Miss Summers, since you seemed to be so smart, tell me what ingredients are needed for this potion."

*Knew he was going to ask me something.* She thought back to all her studying then came up with, "ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, armadillo bile." She just hoped she was right.

"Correct," Snape replied coldly, then wrote them on the board. "Mr Potter, what is the added ingredient that will make it get 10 times more potent if added once it has finished boiling?"

"Em... I don't know sir."

"5 points from Gryffindor for not studying." He told him with a full sneer. "Miss Summers?"

*great.* "Mrs Knowlagetee's witty wit-sharpening toffees?" Thinking back to a new line of sweets they where selling on the Hogwarts Express.

"10 points from Gryffindor for such a stupid answer. Just so you know, adding anything with sugar is likely to make your caldron explode. I see I will have to tell you incompetent fools. To make it more potent you must add a drop of human blood, from your pricked finger.

"You will take a pin each from my desk and use it to prick your finger to add a drop of blood to your potion when you are ready. Also no one is to use the same pin. Who knows what diseases you may pick up, also you risk contaminating the blood in your potion."

So they got to work. Dawn got out her things and out and started boiling the water in her cauldron and started to grind up some scarab beetles. She added them, then cut up her ginger root into exactly even peaces, and then added. Next she added the armadillo bile and stirred for ten minutes. The potion turned a green colour. Looking to check everyone else's was the same colour. She looked at Shamus' caldron turn red as he pricked his finger and added a drop of blood.

She walked up to the top of the room and picked up a pin from Snape's desk, and walked back to her work. There was a loud bang and Dawn looked over to see that Neville Longbottom had managed to make his potion explode. Snape was over there and came down on him like a tone of bricks. *Poor Neville, I bet if Snape didn't scare him half to death he would have been ok.*

Dawn had reservations about pricking her finger. Thinking back to Glory and opening the portal. *heck, what's the chances. After all there had to be a certain star alignment at the time.* 

So on that thought she pricked her finger with the needle and let a drop of blood fall into the caldron. But instead of going red like everyone else's, or even exploding like Neville's, there was a swirling mist forming above the caldron. "Er... Professor?" She said now with a bit of panic.

Professor Snape came over in a swirl of robes and came behind her. "Yes Miss Summers?"

Dawn swallowed hard as an energy vortex appeared over the top of her cauldron. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Now allot of the students came and gathered around looking at the event unfold.

Snape himself was looking at it wondering what in Merlin's name it was about. "No." He managed to say coldly.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was a dimensional portal." Dawn said more to herself than anyone.

"I've never seen one before... but read of them and would have to agree." Snape answered also speaking more to himself.

Next thing a green elf like creature, with sharp teeth and long jagged fingers jumped out through the portal, with the portal closing behind it. The creature jumped about the classroom, knocking things over along the way.

"Well, Miss Summers. Looks like you had a gremlin in your potion. 20 points from Gryffindor and detention here tonight in the dungeons eight o'clock. Oh and congratulations Miss Summers in a truly original way to botch up your potion." Snape said sarcastically. He looked up at the gremlin that had settled on top of a hanging lantern on the wall.

Snape pointed his wand at the gremlin and said, "Lumos Solarum," then a bright light shot out of his wand, like a beam of sunlight and hit the gremlin causing it to melt into a pile of green goo. "Class dismissed" he said calmly and walked off into his office.

****

Later once they had got to the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her quizzical looks. Eventually Harry asked, "How did that happen Dawn?"

*Secrete identity girl remember.* "I have no idea, it just happened." *God I wish Giles was here right now*

"Sounded like you seen one before?" Hermione asked her curiously.

*Yea, I just so happen to be a key to open all the dimensions of hell, and a crazed loony of a hell god kidnapped me last year and tied me up and cut me just to open a portal for her to get home, but would have let lose allot of monsters and demons in the process wiping out the entire planet, if it wasn't for my sister Buffy the Vampire Slayer jumping off this platform through the portal killing herself. But oh yea that friend of hers I told you about Willow, she resurrected Buffy, ripping her out of heaven and she's not been the same since. That would keep them happy.* "No. Just read about it. Look I need to write to someone. I'll be back down soon."

She went upstairs to the dorm and got out a quill and parchment and sat on her bed drawing the curtains. When she was confident no one was going to follow her she started writing.

_Hi Giles._

_Well guess I'm writing to you because I needed to get some thing out of my head. _

_Well I had potions today, and we where making a Wit-Sharpening Potion. Well Professor Snape wanted us to make a more advanced version, that required a drop of our blood. Well, it opened up a small dimensional portal, and a gremlin came through and wrecked the class room. Well Snape dealt with the gremlin ok. _

_I'm worried what if it happens again? What if someone finds out what I am? What am I going to do Giles?_

_Anyway got a detention with Professor Snape coming up, don't know what I am going to tell him. My friends already started asking me questions. I had to lie to them. Didn't like lying to them either. Told them I never seen anything like it before or had any clue to how it happened._

_Anyway better get going before they come looking for me, hiding in the dorm to write this._

_Please reply soon_

_-Dawn_

****

Harry and Hermione gone with her to the owlery after dinner, leaving Ron still eating, saying they where going to catch him later in the common room. 

She walked into the Owlery where Harry was greeted by Hedwing and Ripper came swooping down onto Dawn's extended arm. He held out his leg while Dawn tied it on. "Take this to Giles." She whispered softly to the giant owl and it swooped off.

Harry had his own letter to send. He said it was to a friend, that he keeps in touch with by owl, and sent Hedwing on her way.

*****

Dawn made her way down to the dungeons and got to Snape's classroom. She knocked on the door, but no one was there. So she sat down and did some of her homework while she was waiting.

She actually managed to get an essay done for transfiguration when Snape came into the room. "Ah I see your hear already."

"I been here for about half an hour, since I didn't know what you wanted me to do I started on my homework when waiting."

"Well, that infernal bird I have to feed in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was being very difficult. Why he insisted I had to do it when he was not here I will never know. Sooner he gets here the better. I swear that thing is out to get me. No wonder he keeps it looked up."

Dawn now noticed the peck marks all over Snape's face. "Let me guess, it's more like a cyber tooth tiger than an owl?"

"Yes well I want you to help me clean up this mess your pet gremlin caused earlier."

Dawn looked around the room which was still turned upside-down. *Oh boy*

"You know it was very strange what happened Miss Summers."

*Here it comes he's going to ask me*

"I know who you are, now though." he said coldly.

"Y-you do?"

"You know stuttering like that makes you sound like a certain watcher of your sisters."

"How did you know?"

"Well I thought about asking Ripper about why he was so keen to get you into Hogwarts." Then a sneer came on his face, "then I decided he'd probably not tell me. So I asked my Uncle in the Watcher's Council. Told me some interesting things about you and your sister, and gave me an earful about how I shouldn't have let you use your own blood in anything, and next time it could be far worse."

"Well guess you didn't know. I didn't either. Someone should have told me that could happen! Anyway how did you know to ask the council?"

"I didn't exactly, just knew that if the slayer's watcher had anything to do with it the council would know something, and I only have one Uncle still speaking to me and that's the only ties I have left with them. Plus it was a risk, as I expected from Rupert Giles he's not exactly been a good boy and reporting to them all the time. Your sister had the best there is, will tell you that for nothing."

"I take it you don't like the council either then."

"Not really. Their attitude just gets the girls killed." He said sounding cold and hurt. "Though let me tell you, you could have sold tickets to that last meeting she had with Travers." He said more to brighten himself up a bit than anything.

Dawn decided not to press it by the tone of his voice. She just thought it a relief that she didn't have to explain everything to him and he already knew. Giles said he would trust him with his life, and that was good enough for her. 

The rest of the detention was done in silence. She wasn't in the mood to make up any crude remarks to him.

****

A/N: Well some of the plot is coming together now. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. New DADA teacher comes in next chapter. And thx for your reviews :) Greatly appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Professor

************************* 

**_Chapter 8 - The New Professor_**

************************* 

A/N: Contains BtVS spoilers 

_There was bangs and shouts from all over outside. Dawn looked in the mirror, but she was not herself anymore. She was a maiden dressed in fairytale clothes. Above her right beast and below her shoulder was a mole. Her skin was as pale as snow, and checks the colour of roses. Her hair was fair long and silky, and her eyes as blue as sapphires._

_She turned ran out of the room she was in and seen she was in Gryffindor tower, but not as it looked today. It looked younger somehow and was decorated differently. She ran into what was the common room, but different furniture, and the only thing the same was the fireplace. She was headed of the portrait hole here she pushed past, a very alive Nick with his head still on. She ran down to the outside of the castle, it was night and there was a battle going on in the front lawn. There was a crowed of vampires trying to defeat the wizards there protecting the grounds._

_Then she got out a wooden steak, and started to fight the vampires, one by one turning them to dust. There was only one left now. She started to fight it, but then it suddenly grabbed her own steak off her and plunged it through her heart._

Dawn woke up in her bed with a start, and covered in a cold sweat. She got up and drawled the curtains of her four poster bed and looked around her. Everything was the way it was before, and the other girls was fast asleep in their own beds. She walked up to the mirror and opened her robes looking where the mole had been on the girl in her dream, and looked at it. She knew that she used to have a mole there along time ago that she had removed. Well actually she didn't really have one there, because those memories where false. But Buffy had when she was young and got it removed for her seventh birthday. 

**** 

That day at breakfast Dawn looked up anchossly for Ripper as the owl post flew in. Then last thing Ripper came in as most the other owls was flying away and dropped a note on the table. He sat on Dawn's shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately, then flew off when she gave him a peace of bacon. She opened the note and read it. 

_Dawn_

_Sorry for being so brief, and not replying to your last letter. I have been so busy preparing to move for a while. I just came back from America. Now I decided recently not to give up my wizard heritage, I really appreciate being able to apparate again. Really beats being in a plain for 7 hours packed like sardines._

_I had some bad news from Angel. Apparently Faith took her own life in prison. Cut her wrists with the bed springs on her bed and left a scrawny note to Buffy, Angel, Wesley and I. Said she was sorry for everything she had done and couldn't live with herself anymore. Poor Wesley took it bad, blames himself really. If you ask me I think the council had something behind it, I heard they still been trying to find ways to terminate her from inside the prison. She also would have had to been alone for a long time for it to have worked. Her slayer healing would have meant it would take her allot more time to die. Anyway, it looks as if the council can't find the new slayer. I got a few rouge watchers on the look out. Hopefully we will find them before the council does. Or someone worse._

_In to school I'm proud to hear you are a Gryffindor, always knew you had the Gryffindor bravery in you._

_As for the incident in Potions there was no real way to predict that was going to happen. Best not do anything requiring your blood from now on just incase. Tell your friends nothing unless you have to until you know they are entirely trustworthy. As for Snape if I know him he would have found out by now and no need to worry he won't tell anyone._

_Well best be heading off now, will see you soon._

_-Giles_

She carefully folded up the parchment and put it in her robes, then continued eating a huge pile of food on her plate. 

**** 

It was now after lunch, and she had some comments from Ron that she's been eating allot lately. She just shrugged it off as being hungry. Though she couldn't help thinking about the dream she had, Giles letter, Faith being dead, and no new slayer found yet. That was like one of those dreams her sister used to get. She made a mental note to talk to Nearly Headless Nick later about a few things. Then she took her seat in DADA, and chatted to Ron, Harry and Hermione. 

"So why you recon that Owl is in that cadge, and how come there is books in the far side of that cadge now too?" asked Ron. 

"Also where is Snape?" Harry asked. 

Dawn looked at the cadge to see the owl seemingly reading an open book on the floor, but shook it off as coincidence. The owl still looked familiar somehow still and dawn still couldn't place where. Also some of those books that was there looked allot like the ones Giles used to have them all look through constantly for research. She gave a small smile at the memory of the library in Sunnydale High, because the cadge reminded her of the book cadge they used to lock Oz up in when he transformed into a werewolf. 

"Look!" Hermione exclaimed "That owl, turned the page on the book!" 

Dawn was too lost in thoughts to notice. She just followed Harry, Ron and Hermione up to the front of the classroom, and to the cadge where they watched the owl's eyes follow the words in the book, and every so often turn a page. Then Dawn saw what it was reading, it was a book of prophesies that they sometimes had to go through with Giles when researching. Dawn was quite sure she had read through it once herself. "Why is an owl sitting on the floor reading a book of prophesies leading to the apocalypse?" Dawn asked thinking out loud more than anything. 

"T-that is a v-very good question." A very familiar English male voice said from behind them. 

Dawn turned around to see Giles standing behind her dressed in wizarding robes. "Giles!" Dawn gave him a quick hug. 

"Thought I'd s-surprise you." He said letting go. He then looked at the other three standing there. "Y-you three must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione I presume. Dawn's told me about you." 

"The Owl?" was all Ron managed as it turned another page. 

"What n-never seen a reading owl before?" Giles asked them. 

"Well, em no didn't know owls can read." Harry answered honestly. 

"Really. So how did you think they knew who to deliver your letters to unless they read the name?" 

"Well guess that makes scene" Dawn answered. "But why is it reading a book of prophecies referring to things in the chronicles?" 

"N-Now that is a better question." Giles opened the cadge door and walked inside. He picked up the book and looked at the title. Sure enough it was the one Dawn said it was. "Now, now Ethan. Didn't I tell you about reading in front of the students? You'll only make them stare at you and wonder what's going on. It's not common knowledge owls can read you know. Also what are you doing looking at this book? Honestly leave you alone for five minutes and your up to your old tricks." Ethan just looked up at Giles trying to look innocent. 

Giles put the book away in a book shelf wedged between books so that an owl couldn't pull it out. 

Dawn looked at the owl as it dawned on her where she had seen the owl before. It was Ethan Rayne in his Animagus form. "Ethan?" 

"Yes, Dawn it is Ethan. You remember him don't you?" Giles asked cryptically. 

"I knew he looked familiar. Giles why is Ethan locked in a cadge in here?" 

"He's sick and I need to keep an eye on him." Giles just answered coming back out of the cadge. 

*You can say that again* 

"Now if you four don't mind taking your seats. The show is over." 

They did what they where told not taking their eyes off the cadge. It was obvious that anyone here from a Wizarding family was slightly afraid of Giles by the looks they where all giving him. 

Giles stood up at the front of the classroom and spoke, "I'm Professor Giles, I'm your new Professor for defense against the dark arts. You may know me as Ripper, but I assure you that is not who I am anymore. I have spent the better part of the last 20 years drying up from a dark magic addiction, then after that I spent my time fighting all types of demons and vampires in Sunnydale California. I was only back in England a few months when Dumbledore asked me to come here and teach. As well as teaching you defense against the dark arts, it is my job to remind you what it is like to be a dark wizard, and how you have no control over your actions. Since the Dark Lord has risen and will be looking for more followers we both feel this is important. We feel if you know about the side effects fully you will not be tempted to join his side." 

He did the role call and then stood to face the class. "Now I understand you have had a different teacher for this subject each year. In fact Professor Snape was Dumbledore's first choice for the position but he feels that it is jinxed and something will happen him by the end of the year." 

Most of the class gave a small laugh, trying to think of the most grouse way possible to get rid of Snape. 

"Personally I feel this is just because of the lack of good people to fill the job. Often having to resort to people just because they are the only one for the job. I intend to last more than a year here, but we will see, if the Defense Against the Dark Arts jinx strikes again. After all I won't say it doesn't exist. The worst thing to have in this field of work is a closed mind. In my experience anything can and will happen." 

"What? Even aliens form Mars landing on the front lawn?" Dawn couldn't resist. 

"Well that is being silly Dawn." *she reminds me so much of her sister sometimes.* "But yet still not imposable. Just highly unlikely. But when they do be sure to tell them to come see me. I never met a Martian before." 

Then the whole class started laughing. 

Once they calmed down, he continued. "After all, I met all sorts of things on my travels. A vampire with a soul, one that used to be the bloodiest and meanest vampire there was. Yet he made a mistake, one day he drank the blood of a young gypsies girl, a favorite in her tribe. Then the tribe put a curse on the vampire. They gave him back his soul, so he will eternally have to live and regret the things he done. The only way he will ever get the curse lifted is to experience one moment's true happiness and he loses his soul and becomes the bloody monster he once was." 

"A vampire with a soul?" One of the Gryffindor girls asked from the back. "Never thought it possible." 

"Yes, well it is true," Dawn interrupted, "He works in LA now and helps people in need." 

"Yes he does. Of course anyone that has a closed mind may not believe it. The very idea of a vampire with a soul and helping people is ludicrous after all. 

"Then there was a bunch of Muggle commandos that belonged to a secrete military organization. What there job was to capture demons and do experiments on them. I knew an infiltrator from them. One of the most curl things they did was on a boy that by no fault of his own is a werewolf. They tortured him, to make him transform into his werewolf form, there for proving that a werewolf is not changed by the cycle of the moon, but stress. That same young man can now control his transformations, and is going from place to place teaching other werewolves how to stop themselves from transforming. With some luck you will be meeting him next week. You may have been told that all werewolves are dark wizards but this is not true. In fact most werewolves outside Britain where ordinary Muggles who thought they had been bitten by a large dog. After all I believe you all met Professor Lupin, with the exception of Dawn. And I don't think anyone of you here believe for one minute that Remus Lupin is a dark wizard. See once again closed minds got a perfectly good defense against the dark arts teacher fired. 

"Another thing those Muggles did was they put control chips in the vampires brains. What those did was control the vampire's violent tendencies. Most of them was killed after but there is one that I know escaped. His name is Spike, or William the Bloody. If I'm not mistaken studying different vampires is on your syllabus this year, so we will be studying his earlier days since I have allot of information on him. Of course now, much to Spike's annoyance he cannot harm a human. Every time he tries to hurt a human he gets disabling pain. So now he can only hurt demons. There is another example of something you wouldn't believe with a closed mind. 

"They also captured a dark wizard that unfortunately was someone I knew from my Ripper days and my days at Hogwarts, Ethan Rayne. Of course Ethan made it his life work to worship chaos, and cause it so he deserved everything he got." 

The owl in the cadge glared back at him. 

"They took him away and locked him up in Area 51. Of course he just apparated away as soon as he got there, pity I would have liked to know what they really had in Area 51." 

All the students that are muggle born laughed at the joke, and the wizarding ones didn't get it. 

"But does this mean we should hate muggles? Well if you ask me no. Just because of some people that do things a little extreme doesn't mean we should not like all of them. There is dark muggles just like there is dark wizards, after all unfortunately where there is good there is always some evil lurking in there, there will probably never be no evil in this world. This is why people like the Dark Lord must fall, they try to upset the natural balance of things by causing too much fear and evil." 

So the rest of the class went on taking down notes on his lecture. After it was finished Dawn stayed behind saying she would catch up with the others latter. 

"Giles, that was great. You did that whole speech without stuttering once!" 

"Y-Yes well. I been working on my stutter, got it mostly under control now." 

Dawn smiled and turned to the cage "Hay Ethan, what was Area 51 like? Meet any aliens there, other than yourself that is? Cause I'm sure you looked in a mirror a few time in there." 

Ethan just turned his back to her in the cadge sitting on a perch with his head tilted up and eyes closed. 

"Oh don't patronize poor Ethan. He did come to me for help after all. Said he wanted to dry up from dark magic. so that's what he's doing. I got him locked up in there, and a spell on him so he can't change back into a person and call for help, and he can't just fly away either. Not that he would survive in the wild very long. He came to me about you at first kept saying that you where doing accidental magic all the time. So we both went to see Dumbledore about it. With the dark lord risen this is the safest place for you." 

"Em Giles just one thing." 

"Yes?" 

"I had a really weird dream last night." 

Giles looked at her curiously. 

"Well I was in Gryffindor tower but I wasn't me. I was a maiden, and it looked like along time ago because I saw Nick in it looking alive and well. Then I ran downstairs and outside and started fighting in a battle with vampires, then the last one killed me with my own steak and that is when I woke up." She said very quickly almost babbling. 

"Tell me Dawn, in this dream did you have a mark? A mole-" 

"Yes above my right breast and below my shoulder. Kinda creepy cause Buffy used to have one there before she had it removed, and I had one there too and removed it in my false memories." 

"Dawn have you noticed anything unusual lately? Been eating allot? quickened reflexes? Enhanced strength?" 

"Well other than the eating part, no. Why?" 

Giles sighed. "Dawn could you do me a favor?" 

"Sure." 

"Could you move this desk? Want it over there." 

Dawn went to the desk and picked it up finding it surprisingly light. Then moved it to where Giles wanted it moved to, only to turn around and see Giles and now Snape there as well looking at her in disbelief. "What?" 

**** 

TBC 

A/N: Well come on you had to have guessed Giles? Right? And Ethan the owl *sniggers* Thx for the review everyone :) I really appreciate them 

More will come soon! 

Please press here 

| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

\l/ 


End file.
